C'mon
by PurpleWrites
Summary: My first SongFic. Based on the song "C'mon" Sung by Panic! At the Disco ft. Fun. Takes place in WW2. To sum it up: America needs to be the hero, Philippines tries to fight despite being weak, and Japan suffers from turmoil. Bad summary is bad


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or the song "C'mon" by Panic! At the Disco ft. Fun.  
**Characters**: Japan, Philippines, and America  
**Rating**: T for sure

**I based this off history. Sorry if it's not accurate.**

If you don't know the song or wish to hear the song, here it is: watch?v=8hZ7-ozvBcE

* * *

~X~X~X~  
_It's getting late, and I  
cannot seem to find my way home, tonight  
Feels like I'm falling down a rabbit hole  
Falling for forever  
Wonderfully wondering alone…  
_~X~X~X~

Philippines was worried. America wasn't feeling well. He said that Japan, Philippines's brother, just attacked Pearl Harbor. She couldn't process this. Japan, her brother, attacked America? How could he! She would be mad, but she was his sister, she didn't know how to react. As she was tending to America's wounds, the front doors bust open. Pouring in was Japan's soldiers. The soldiers split into two rows, and passing between the rows, was Japan himself. He stood by Philippines, glaring down at her.

"Kuya Japan, how could you hurt Kuya America like this?!" Philippines was enraged

"Maria, can't you see he broke our family apart?" replied Japan as he bent down to Philippines.

"Join me, Maria, and you can be with your family again," he said as he offered a hand to her. Maria forcefully slapped the hand away.

"He _is_ my family," she said, anger in her voice. _Join him? After what he did to Alfred! The nerve to ask that…_

Japan stood back up, glaring at his sister.

"You have brought dishonor to your family. And as punishment, you are now mine," he grabbed Maria by the wrist and pulled her up. Maria struggled as the soldiers held her down.

"Kuya!" she shouted as the soldiers forced her out the house. Japan looked down at America, his head bleeding from the impact at Pearl Harbor. He turned and left the house

"M-Maria…"

~X~X~X~  
_What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders  
Or without your smile  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you to sleep in the stone  
May we stay lost on our way home_  
~X~X~X~

Maria was thrown into a prison cell, after being tortured by Japan. He looked at her from the other side of the cell bars.

"Such a pity someone as beautiful as you turned your back on your family," Japan said before making his way out the door.

"I t-tried," whispered Philippines. Japan stopped in his tracks and turned to the weeping woman.

"I tried to contact you, but Papa Spain wouldn't let me. I wanted to come back, but I couldn't" she continued

"Well, then you're just weak,"

"Y-you're the dishonor," Japan stopped again, anger flowing through his veins. _How dare she_?

"Y-you hurt your own family to gain power. T-that's just low…" Japan entered the cell and gave Maria a strong slap to her face. He grabbed her by the collar and brought her up to height.

"How dare you say that!" he said as the flames in his eyes grew brighter.

"Y-you even hurt Kuya China, the one who raised you in the first place," Maria fell to the ground as Japan dropped her. Tears welled in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was from his anger or his guilt. A part in his body says that what he's doing is wrong, but the other says they deserve it. He stormed out the cell and slammed the cell door shut. He left the room without another word.

~X~X~X~  
_C'mon, c'mon  
With everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities  
_~X~X~X~

Philippines looked out the window. She hoped that America would come to save her from her prison. She had gotten really weak from Japan's constant beatings. She watched out the window as her people fought for their freedom. She couldn't do anything. She was trapped. She watched as one by one they fell to the ground. She could hear the cries and the screams of her people as they fight Japan's forces, the pain in her heart as excruciating. She looked back at her cell, then buried her face in her knees and cried herself to sleep.

~X~X~X~  
_If I should die tonight  
May I first just say I'm sorry  
For I never felt like anybody  
I am a man of many hats  
Although I never mastered anything  
_~X~X~X~

America stood among his soldiers and Philippines's army as well. They were preparing for battle. As they charged down at Japan's army, they fought fiercely. America had rushed to war, not thinking of how many soldiers to bring with him. Slowly, the number of Philippines's army dwindled away, Japan's side was winning. America fell to his knees, panting from exhaustion. He couldn't give up then, it was way too early.

~X~X~X~  
_When I'm ten feet tall  
I never felt much smaller  
Since the fall  
Nobody seems to know my name  
So don't leave me to sleep all alone  
May we stay lost on our way home  
_~X~X~X~

America knew he couldn't go on, not in this state. Although he didn't want to admit it, he had no choice but to come back next time. He wanted to see Philippines, and Japan was kind enough to do so.

"Maria!" America ran towards the cell door, hugging her through the bars. She looked awful. She had blood shut eyes from crying too much, and she was terribly thin. She smiled at him, but it looked weak. America can see a few scars and cuts all over her body, indicating she had been tortured by Japan.

"K-kuya Alfred… I know you tried your best. I-I'm very p-proud of you," said Maria weakly. Her state was devastating, so much so it moved America to tears.

"Listen, I don't have enough men to fight right now, but I promise you, _I shall return_," he said as tears trickled down his eyes. He never felt so useless in his entire life. He had the power to help her, but at the same time he couldn't. He hugged her once again before Japan pried him away.

~X~X~X~  
_C'mon, C'mon  
With everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_C'mon, C'mon  
With everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities  
_~X~X~X~

As America sailed back to his home, he promises to return for her. He'll come back, stronger than ever, ready to stop Japan's forces. He looked back at the islands.

'_I'll be back, and I'll be your hero_'

~X~X~X~  
_Try not to mistake  
What you have with what you hate  
It could leave, it could leave  
Come the morning  
_~X~X~X~

Japan was confused, he didn't know whether to treat Philippines as a sister, or as a prisoner. He tried both, but he was so torn. Instead, he let all his anger out on Maria. What if everything Maria had said was true? What if he was the one who brought dishonor to his family? No, it can't be. He wanted to join his family back together again, but was all this necessary?

He didn't know. He never did.

~X~X~X~  
_Celebrate the night  
It's the fall before the climb  
Shall we sing, shall we sing  
Until the morning?  
_~X~X~X~

America was finally coming back to save Philippines from Japan. This time, he was much more prepared. He was ready to give Japan all he's got, to prove his status as a superpower.

Before America could come back, Japan and Philippines were battling it out. Japan raised his katana, red with blood. Philippines raised her bolo knife, although she was very weak and not that much of a good fighter, she had to try. They charged into battle, their swords swinging. After what seemed like an endless battle, Maria fell to her knees in exhaustion. She couldn't take it. Every part of her was screaming, especially her heart. It ached with every muscle Maria tried to move. Accepting defeat, Philippines fell unconscious.

~X~X~X~  
_If I fall forward  
You fall flat  
And if the sun should lift me up  
Would you come back?  
C'MON!_  
~X~X~X~

As Alfred made his way through the battlefield, he finally spotted Philippines, unconscious on the floor.

"Maria!" he shouted and ran to her aid.

"See, I told you I'd come back," he said. Tears flowed down his eyes and landed on Philippines's face. Stirring a bit, she opened her eyes.

"K-kuya America?" she asked. Her face then broke into a weak smile

"You really did come back…" she said before falling unconscious again. Alfred sobbed as he brought Maria in a tight hug.

"Of course I did, I'm the hero"

~X~X~X~  
_C'mon, C'mon  
With everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_C'mon, C'mon  
With everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_C'mon, C'mon  
With everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities  
_~X~X~X~

"Coming back was your worst mistake," said Japan as he raised his katana.

"Look at what you've become! This isn't you, Japan," shouted America

"I am not just Japan," he said with a mischievous smile "I am the Imperial Japan!" he ran towards America, eyes glinting with malice. And with that, all hell broke loose.

~X~X~X~  
_It's getting late, and I  
Cannot seem to find my way home, tonight…_  
~X~X~X~

Japan stood outside the house of Philippines. Ever since the end of WW2, he had been avoiding her. Now, he must try to mend the bond between the two countries. He got up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

As the door opened, Philippines stopped in her tracks and looked at Japan. Japan took a step back and gave her a bow.

"I-I'm sorry for my actions before. I hope we can both still enjoy each other's-" he was cut off when Philippines hugged him.

"Oh, kuya, you don't have to be so formal. I forgive you." She said. Tears falling from his eyes and onto Maria's hair, Japan returned the hug. Before he knew it, he broke into a sob. Then he started crying like there was no tomorrow. He fell to his knees, still clutching onto his little sister.

"After all I've done to you, you act as if it's nothing," he said between sobs. He wasn't disappointed, he was actually glad Maria took his apology, but why so quickly? It's like all Japan did was tug on her hair.

"I learned something from Papa Spain, and it's that we can't change anything in the past, but we can make up for it in the future, and the time to do that is right now." Maria said as she comforted Japan.

"It's ok, kuya. The worst is over…"

* * *

**A/N**: My first SongFic, I hope you like! When I heard this song and read the lyrics, I knew it was _perfect_ for this! At first, I was planning to make it a comic, but I didn't for my own reasons (Ain't nobody got time for that!) But I plan on drawing the last bit, cause it's to emotional for words and must be transcribe into drawing for others to understand (and to spread more feels)

**R&R!**  
-Purple


End file.
